


Day 3

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Coming Untouched, Demon Bill Cipher, Dipper is a pro at aftercare, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Temperature Play, Wax Play, bill is such a fucking masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: Prompt 3 for Kinktober 2018!Kinks: Temperature play, knifeplay.Pairing: Demon Bill cipher, Adult Dipper Pines.





	Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 3 of kinktober 2018! This is all NSFW so please **ONLY** 18+!
> 
> **!!DISCLAIMER!!**  
> !! I am not a knifeplay master so please do your own research before trying it, I am getting my facts from Wikipedia so please don't take these facts to heart!!

Dipper wasn’t surprised by the fact he was practically jumped by his demon boyfriend when he got home from doing errands in town, thrown quite literally over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and tossed onto their bed after being teleported upstairs. It happened frequently enough that Dipper didn’t yell at Bill for scaring the shit out of him and instead asked him what was in store for the day. He just grumbled as he kicked his shoes and socks off before tossing his jacket onto the floor before crossing his arms at the excited demon standing before him. 

“What’s the occasion, Bill?” Dipper rose a brow as he treaded forward with caution.

“I wanted to try something new but you weren’t home yet so I’ve been waiting forever Pine tree.” Bill grinned too wide, looking like something straight out of uncanny valley.

“And what might that be? Nothing _too_ dangerous I hope?” Dipper stood up before getting rid of his jeans and leaving himself in just his ‘ _I believe_ ’ t-shirt and plaid boxers.

“That depends on your definition of dangerous, sweetheart.” Bill winked at him before flitting about their room gathering the things needed for his presentation. 

“That never leads to anything good.” Dipper frowned, his nose scrunching up in thought as he stood by and watching his boyfriend gather things like a madman.

“You can come and look now,” Bill announced, looking down at the bed proudly, hands on his smooth caramel hips.

“What have we got here…candles, a lighter, towels and- is that a knife? Bill why is there a knife?” Dipper asked, voice heavy with concern. Sure he knew demons didn’t feel pain the same way humans did but that didn’t lessen his worry at all.

“It’s there because I wanted to try knife play, Dipper. We don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable with it…” Bill looked at him, eyes soft. If Dipper wasn’t comfortable with it, then he would drop it but he was still hoping for the candles to be enjoyable.

“No no, it’s fine, I just. Are you sure? That you want me to cut you with that?” Dipper turned to Bill, gently grabbing his hands and lacing their fingers together, a sweet gesture that centered the demon.

“I’m absolutely sure, Pine tree. It’ll be fun!” Bill’s grin returned before he leaned forward to steal a kiss from his boyfriend before handing him the lighter and candle before getting on the bed, his chest and hips flat against the mattress, a sultry smile sent Dipper’s way.

“If you say so, hot stuff.” Dipper chuckled and shook his head, getting on the bed before straddling Bill’s ass and getting comfortable as he lit the candle. Before he started dripping the wax he paused, rubbing a hand up and down his lover’s back, tracing the bony vertebrae that his skin stretched over.

“Do you remember the safe words, Bill?” Dipper asked, ready to stop if he didn’t get an answer.

“I remember everything from the beginning of time up until now, Pine tree,” Bill answered, cryptic as usual.

“That doesn’t answer my question and you know it.” Dipper huffed, glaring weakly at his boyfriend’s back.

“Sorry, and yes. I remember the safe words, so don’t worry that pretty little head of yours.” Bill turned his head up to look at Dipper, giving him a sharp-toothed smile before wiggling his butt, trying to get encourage Dipper into continuing.

“Alright. Here goes nothing, then.” Dipper took a deep breath before slowly tipping the candle over and letting the wax drip onto Bill’s back, carefully watching for any signs of discomfort. The reaction he got was quite the opposite though, once the wax made contact with the demon’s skin, a loud moan was torn from his throat, his cock twitching against the sheets. Dipper just smirked before pouring more of the wax onto Bill’s back, spreading it out across the expanse of his skin. 

“Color?” Dipper asked carefully, stopping the appliance of the wax to check in with his lover.

“Green.” Bill panted out, hips grinding against the mattress, sheets being balled up in his fists.

“Good. It’s totally unfair how hot you are when you let me top you.” Dipper thought out loud, resuming with the wax treatment. Carefully pouring it further down Bill’s back until it was pooling in his lower back, right above his ass. It was obvious to Dipper that it was only turning the demon on more than he already was judging by the way he was moaning unabashedly and trying to grind his ass against Dipper’s crotch, which in turn started to get Dipper going.

“Hehe, yeah well now you know how I feel when I have you under me, all submissive and moaning like my cock’s the best thing in the multiverse.” Bill teased, using his too long tongue to lick his lips. The teasing had an unintended effect on Dipper, whose face exploded in a bright red blush before he poured the rest of the melted wax up along his boyfriend’s back, making the demon scream in pleasure. He panted hard, muscles turning into mush as he came down from the high caused by his orgasm, grunting as he attempted at sitting up but failed.

“Hold on, lover boy.” Dipper blew the candle out before getting up, pulling his boyfriend up by the shoulders so he was sitting up. Dipper’s face shamelessly smug from being able to make Bill orgasm without even needing to touch him.

“How are you holding up, babe? Need a break?” Dipper cupped his face, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips before brushing away the bangs that were sticking to Bill’s forehead from sweat. Dipper didn’t wait for an answer before he left the room, heading downstairs to get a couple of water bottles, heading back upstairs and setting one of them the nightstand.

“Yeah…sounds good.” Bill panted, grimacing at the mess that was spread across his crotch and thighs, using one of the towels he set out to clean himself and the bed up before tossing it into the dirty laundry basket. He was grateful when Dipper handed him a bottle of water that was opened for him, taking the cap off and downing the entire thing in one sitting before he wiped his mouth on the back of his forearm and handed the empty bottle back to Dipper before laying down on his side, making grabby hands for his boyfriend. Dipper couldn’t resist the spent look Bill gave him and ended up cuddling with him, rubbing his back and carefully picking off the wax speckles. 

“How do you feel? Did I go too far?” Dipper asked, looking down at Bill with concern as he continued to pick the wax off of him.

“Not at all. I feel great, Pine tree.” Bill sighed happily, muscles twitching every time a piece of wax was removed from his still sensitive back.

“That’s good. I was worried I might’ve hurt you from the way you screamed. I know you can’t feel pain the same way I can but I was still worried.” Dipper mumbled, eyes glancing down at Bill’s chest, admiring the way his muscles contracted as he breathed.

“Nonsense. I would’ve told you if you hurt me in a way that doesn’t feel good. So stop loathing and give me more kisses already dammit.” Bill huffed, grabbing Dipper’s face in his hands before smushing their mouths together in a quick and sloppy make-out session. Dipper snorted before returning the kisses, scratching his nails up Bill’s side before biting down on his lower lip, pushing his tongue into the demon’s mouth, mapping it out before he pulled away.

“You ready for round two, handsome?” Dipper grinned, sitting up before grabbing the knife and the other towel.

“Hell yeah, slice and dice me, Pines,” Bill smirked before laying back down on his stomach, legs spread wide enough that Dipper could sit between them, which was essentially Bill’s goal.

“Alright, try not to squirm too much. This could actually be dangerous.” Dipper warned him before pointing the knife down at an angle, starting on his shoulder. Slowly pressing the knife down into the demon’s skin, making sure not to go too far below the skin. He dragged the knife down, carving a line to his spine before giving his other shoulder the same treatment, enjoying the heavy breaths and soft moans that poured out of his boyfriend's lips. He dabbed at the blood that welled up with the towel before continuing before Dipper got a bad idea and a vicious grin on his lips.

He carved into his boyfriend’s hip, carefully making soft lines with the tip of the knife, going on for a bit longer before he finished and carved other parts of the demon’s back. It was hard for Dipper not to enjoy what they were doing as well since Bill was taking every chance he got to grind his ass onto Dipper’s cock, making it hard to concentrate on Bill’s back when most of his blood was pooled in his nether regions. He gave soft pants of his own and ground his hips back against Bill’s as he kept carving into his skin, groaning softly as he continued before he stopped altogether to take his boxers off, pushing his cock between Bill’s ass and found that he was already prepped.

“Figured we would end up fucking so I made it easier for you and prepped myself before you got home,” Bill spoke up, breath hitching when Dipper ground his hips against him yet again. The image of Bill stretching himself while thinking of his boyfriend proved to be too much for Dipper who bottomed out in one thrust, hanging his head as he started fucking his boyfriend mercilessly before grabbing the knife again, dragging it down Bill’s side and thigh before switching to the other side, adorning him in bloody scratches.

Dipper kept up with the carving as he purposely slammed into Bill’s prostate, making the demon cry out and clench tightly around Dipper’s cock, making him moan loudly. Dipper abused his prostate while he cut all sorts of marks into Bill’s back, making him look like he got into a bad fight with a pissed off cat. It didn’t take long for Bill to reach his end again, releasing onto the sheets below him before slumping down tiredly, chest heaving.

Dipper wasn’t far behind him and buried himself to the hilt before he came inside his lover, catching his breath a little before he pulled out, cleaning Bill’s ass and back up with the towel before laying down next to him, pulling him close.

“That…was fucking awesome.” Bill grinned at Dipper, still somewhat out of breath as he cuddled up to his lover.

“I’m glad you enjoyed being made to look like you fell into a bramble patch bare ass naked, as long as you’re happy I’m happy.” Dipper smiled tiredly and kissed his nose, before grabbing the last clean towel and sitting up to clean Bill’s back up so he wouldn’t get an infection. Afterward, he snorted, tracing the special mark he carved into Bill’s hip as a spur of the moment thing, the demon would definitely enjoy it and more than likely return the favor eagerly. “I hope you enjoy what I left for you, Bill.”

“What do you mean? What did you carve on me?” Bill huffed, slowly sitting up so he could get off the bed, walking to the bathroom connected to their bedroom with a visible limp before he yelled for Dipper, who laughed loudly before getting up and heading into the bathroom to help Bill shower and apply bandages. He'd say it would take Bill about a week to heal the wounds naturally before he would want to return the favor to Dipper, a week in which he would get several foreboding looks from the demon. Dipper didn’t regret carving a pine tree into Bill’s hip though.


End file.
